344: Dupe
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to generate multiple clones of anyone or anything, creating an infinite number of copies. However, his programming is considered a failure because the power of the original is distributed evenly among the duplicates. Luckily, it is possible for him to reverse the cloning. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Lilo uses 344 to generate three clones of herself to have a group of friends like Mertle has, but Stitch interferes and gets cloned into three instead. Each Stitch has a fraction of the strength and agility the original had. His episode also features these experiments: 033 Hammerface, 544 Thresher, 609 Heat, and 617 Plasmoid. In the episode "Snafu", he is shown at the Shave Ice stall working with Slushy (523). Personality Dupe is shown to be fun-loving, childish, and immature, due to the fact that he was programmed to be one of the younger experiments (along with Mr. Stenchy and Babyfier). Because of this, he is often treated as the baby of the heroes' side, as his cloning powers are neither chaotic nor destructive. He is also very playful, friendly, and optimistic. Appearance Dupe is a small golden-yellow monkey/lemur-like experiment with relatively flat ears, a brown round nose, black eyes, a white body, a brown-striped, raccoon-like tail, and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. Special Abilities The ray from Dupe's appendage causes any individual or object hit to split into a varying number of duplicates. He can generate multiple clones of anyone or anything. Dupe also has a reverse setting which causes his ray to re-merge the clones into the original. Dupe can make duplicates stronger or weaker than the original. Weaknesses Despite Dupe's ability to generate clones, all of the original's traits (such as strength, power, calories, etc.) will be divided between the clones, making the original very weak, and resulting in the original and clones having less of everything. ''Stitch! Dupe made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where his tweak was altered by Hämsterviel, so instead of making things weaker once duplicated, the duplicates are made stronger (and bigger) than the original. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Dupe ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h37m55s973.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h38m55s620.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h41m15s457.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-31-06.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h41m46s332.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h42m14s341.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h42m34s629.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h43m12s981.jpg|Duplicating a lollipop ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h43m52s607.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h45m01s672.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h45m30s529.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h45m52s839.jpg|Duplicating a cake ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h46m47s768.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h56m46s791.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h57m03s119.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-02h57m33s322.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h08m16s844.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-55-42.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h12m48s136.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h16m31s846.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-54-47.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-52-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-56-37.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h22m19s387.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h22m54s709.jpg|Duplicating Stitch ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h25m47s659.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h23m24s419.jpg|Stitch clones ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h23m58s848.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-54-47.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-57-22.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h03m51s535.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h04m14s097.jpg|Duplicating Pleakley ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h04m41s689.jpg|Pleakley clones screenCapture 23.05.13 5-58-25.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h09m09s706.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h32m56s529.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-00-33.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h33m34s185.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h34m13s894.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to duplicate Plasmoid ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-56.jpg|Duplicating Heat ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg|Duplicating Thresher screenCapture 23.05.13 6-09-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-36-38.jpg|Duplicating Hammerface ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h45m48s431.jpg|Dupe re-merging Stitch clones ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h46m00s878.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h25m54s932.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h26m17s234.jpg|Dupe re-merging Pleakley clones ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h26m27s344.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h26m44s123.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h27m26s308.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h27m42s591.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-10-19.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-11-25.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-15h28m42s381.jpg|Duplicating Shave Ice screenCapture 23.05.13 6-12-03.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png 33494404040.jpg ExperimentsLine.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h14m23s087.jpg|Dupe with Slushy ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h15m16s908.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m01s224.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h31m09s718.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m27s951.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m53s716.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h17m41s344.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h17m58s437.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h21m50s292.jpg|Slushy and Dupe laughing at Gantu's karaoke tape Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h34m22s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h42m56s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg Boss ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-18.jpg|Dupe in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-56-33.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-57-01.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-58-08.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 13-59-10.jpg 344anime.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-02-17.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-03-50.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-31.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-59.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-09-47.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-17.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-08.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-46.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-15.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-39-10.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-51.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-41-14.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-12.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-32.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Dupe.jpg Miscellaneous Unknowngreen4.jpg Panes58.jpg Dupe Alien Interception.png Dupe Beach Treasure.png Trivia *According to Jumba, Dupe "is a duplicator. It can make multiple copies of anyone or anything. Designed to make infinite number of weapons." However, Dupe "was a failure. Duplicates were not as powerful as the original." *Dupe was activated off-screen. *Dupe's antenna and ears appear in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. *Dupe also appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Clyde, Yang, and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Males